


No Hitting

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock likes hitting; the no hitting rule at daycare is stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hitting

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for my Kid Fic Trope Bingo square

At Marvel Day School, there was a very important rule: Never Hit Other People.

Brock was terrible at following this rule. He didn’t see why it was a rule. It was fun to hit other people. He hit Jack all the time, and Jack hit him back, and they were best friends. When Brock tried to hit Steve, though, Steve burst into tears and went to Mr. Fury.

Mr. Fury gave Brock a time out for that. It wasn’t fair.

“You shouldn’t hit Steve,” Natasha said, saying the words just like Mr. Fury had, while Brock sat in time out. “He’s sensitive.” 

Brock stuck his tongue out at her. “I’ll hit you next.”

“No, you won’t. Cause I’ll hit you back.”

Brock grinned. Oh, he liked Natasha. 

When Brock’s time out was finally over, he ran over to Jack and Bucky. Bucky had been Steve’s old friend in the fall, but Brock had hit him enough until Bucky was friends with him instead.

Hitting was really the only way to make friends.

In greeting, Jack knocked Brock’s shoulder, and then Brock shoved him back. They pulled Bucky into the mix until they were all wrestling on the floor.

“Boys!” Mr. Pierce shouted, pulling them apart. “That’s enough.”

“We’re just playing!” Brock shouted back. But he looked down at his feet and shuffled awkwardly. Mr. Fury didn’t scare Brock. Mr. Pierce was another matter entirely.

Mr. Pierce sighed and rubbed his face. “You can’t play like that here, okay? You have to play nicely when you’re here. When you’re at home, that’s another matter, but when you’re at daycare, we’re nice to one another.”

Brock, Jack, and Bucky all nodded. 

Mr. Pierce squatted until he was at their level. “Look, I was your age once. I know what boys are like.” He smiled at them. “But you have to know when you can play like that, okay?”

Brock nodded again in earnest.

He watched Mr. Pierce walk away and say something to Mr. Fury. He couldn’t hear them, but Mr. Fury frowned and looked their way. Brock quickly grabbed Jack and Bucky’s arms and pulled them away.

They sat at the base of one end of the blue bench, where they could see the rest of the room, but no one else could see them.

“Why are we hiding?” Bucky asked.

Brock was thinking about what Mr. Pierce had said. They needed to pick the right time to hit people, which meant when Mr. Fury and Mr. Pierce weren’t watching.

He pointed over to Steve where he was playing with the new kid, Sam, and Natasha and Sharon. 

“We have to get him back for tattling,” Brock said.

“I don’t want to. Steve’s my friend.”

“No, he’s not,” Jack said. “You’re our friend, and we aren’t friends with Steve.”

“Right,” Brock said. “You can’t be friends with both us and Steve. So who are you friends with?”

Bucky glanced between Brock and Steve. Finally, he sighed and said, “You.”

Brock grinned. “Good.”

He told them exactly how they would get back at Steve. Jack interrupted him to ask, “What about if Sam or Natasha or Sharon are there too?”

Brock punched his arm for interrupting. “Then we get them too.”

Brock’s plan was perfect; he blamed Bucky for it all going wrong.

While they were out on the playground, Mr. Fury and Mr. Pierce got distracted when Loki (who had been bought off with Brock’s oreos) started screaming his head off. Brock, Jack, and Bucky then ran up to where Steve played on the swings. With one big push, Brock shoved him off and onto the ground.

“Hey!” Sam yelled as he jumped off the other swing. He came at Brock with no hesitation, shoving him back.

Sam was a lot better at hitting than Brock had expected. He saw Jack and Natasha and Sharon were all throwing gravel at each other, and Bucky was on the ground with Steve, hitting him good.

Bucky shouted, “Hit me back!”

“No!” Steve said, arms up to cover his face. “You’re my friend!”

“Why do you pick on Steve?” Sam said as he pushed at Brock again. Brock growled and tried to pull Sam down, tugging on his shirt. Sam bit him, hard, but Brock didn’t let go.

Suddenly, Bucky barreled into Brock’s side, knocking him away from Sam. “Stop fighting!” he shouted. “Stop fighting, stop fighting!”

Bucky’s screaming brought over Mr. Fury. He was so angry with all of them. They had to sit in the office while they waited for their parents to pick them up. 

Brock glared at Bucky. “This is your fault,” he said quietly so no adults would hear.

“Steve’s my friend,” Bucky said. “You aren’t.”

Brock curled his hands into fists. He’d get back at Bucky for that. He’d get back at Sam too for biting him.

They got a lot of lectures about fighting and the no hitting rule. Brock didn’t listen. He didn’t care.

When Brock’s parents came, Mr. Pierce recommended to them that Brock take Karate or Tae Kwan Do “to help let out his aggression,” whatever that meant.

Brock was excited for that. Because then, he could hit better and smarter.

After all, Brock knew the no hitting rule at Marvel Day School was really stupid. And he needed to get payback.


End file.
